Temporary or collapsible shelters are widely used in a variety of fields because they can be erected considerably more rapidly than a permanent structure and then disassembled when no longer required. A specific example is the temporary garage for automobiles which is mostly used in northern regions where the climate is harsh during the winter. Such garages have a skeleton frame formed by a plurality of metallic ribs supporting a flexible skin that may be either a fabric or a sheet of synthetic material. Although these types of shelters are considerably easier to erect than permanent shelter structures built in a tradional fashion, the process of erecting the shelter is still time-consuming and often requires the assistance of more than one individual. In addition, conventional temporary shelters have rather awkward doors which are difficult to open. Typically, the door structure is simply a large flexible flap spanning the area defined by the front rib of the skeleton frame which forms the door opening of the shelter. The flap is maintained in a closed position by suitable fasteners such as strings. Due to its nature, this large flap is difficult to manipulate in order to close or open the shelter, especially in a strong wind condition. In addition, either in the closed or in the opened position, strong wind forces subject the flap to violent movements which may damage it.